User blog:Slayerzilla54/Godzilla Vs Ultraman
'Godzilla Info' 'History' Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature lay dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira ''by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. 'Background' *Height: 108 m / 355 ft *Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing Abilities *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater Strengths & Feats *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived, escaped & destroyed a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Weaknesses *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2 Background *Height: 50 Meters (Showa), 122 Meters (Hana-Barbera), 80 Meters, 100 Meters (Heisei), 55 Meters, 60 Meters, 100 Meters (Millenium), 108.2 Meters (Legendary), 28 Meters (2nd Form), 57 Meters (3rd Form), 118.5 Meters (4th Form) (Shin Godzilla), 50 Meters, and 300 Meters (Anime) *Length: 105 Meters (Showa), 200 Meters (Heisei), 122.5 Meters, 85 Meters (Millenium) 167.74 Meters (Legendary) 122 Meters (2nd Form), 168.25 Meters (3rd Form), and 333 Meters (4th Form) (Shin Godzilla) *Weight: 20,000 Tons (Showa), 600 Tons (Hana-Barbera), 50,000 Tons, 60,000 Tons (Heisei), 25,000 Tons, 30,000 Tons, 55,000 Tons (Millenium), 90,000 Tons (Legendary), 92,000 Tons (Shin Godzilla), 10,000 Tons, and 100,000 Tons (Anime) *Japanese name: ''Gojira *Has starred in 34 movies (so far) *Predominantly portrayed by a guy in a rubber suit *There is now a constellation named after him Types of Godzillas *1954 **The first depiction of Godzilla **Godzilla Unleashed implies that 1954 Godzilla tanky but slow compared to his latter counterparts **Killed by the Oxygen Destroyer: revived into Kiryu *Showa **One of the goofiest, most agile, and intelligent incarnation **Longest lasting version of Godzilla **Retired to Monster Island in the late 1990s *Heisei **A Godzillasaurus that risked its life to save Japanese soldiers during WWII **Contrary to popular belief; the Heisei Godzilla did not get deleted from history only for a different Godzilla to take his place. While there is a size difference between the 80s and 90s depictions, which led to a new Godzilla suit, the increase of size was due to the same Godzilla absorbing radiation from a nuclear sub. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl62gTm9qNI **First Godzilla depicted with the Red Spiral Ray; after absorbing Fire Rodan's soul **Died as Burning Godzilla; melting down from its own radiation (Godzilla Jr. became his successor). *Godzilla Millenium **Can fire the Red Spiral Ray repeatedly **Thrown into the ocean and trapped by Kiryu *Godzilla (GMK) **Reanimated corpse of the original Godzilla **Believed to be a spirit or devil. **Body contained and was driven by all the vengeful spirits that died in WWII **Had a hole drilled through its shoulder; causing the Atomic Breath to explode his body. His heart however is still alive. *Godzilla Final Wars **Has the fastest and most successful winning streak of any Godzilla. **Retired into the ocean with Minilla *Legendary Godzilla **The oldest Godzilla yet, been around for 298 million years **The first American Godzilla that Toho officially recognizes (Zilla doesn't count) **Slow on land, but a fast swimmer **One of the relatively fattest depictions of Godzilla *Shin Godzilla **The only Godzilla to mutate throughout his film **The most deformed Godzilla **One of the most destructive depictions of the Atomic Breath yet ***The Atomic Breath also emits from other parts of his body almost randomly; primarily the dorsal spines and tip of his tail **Relatively slow **According to the characters of the film it is possible for it to sprout wings *Godzilla Earth **300 Meters tall: 6 times taller than the original Godzilla. ***Easily the tallest and heaviest Godzilla yet. **EMP forcefield: protects Godzilla from projectiles **Super Oscillatory Wave: a roar so massive that it can damage opponents **Atomic Tailwhip: an Atomic Breath blast fired from his tail **Invisible to radiowaves and radar (although his Atomic Breath is very easy to detect) **Healing factor so extreme that Earth can create other Godzillas from its amputated bodyparts ***'Godzilla Filius' is a clone/offspring of Earth; standing only 50 meters tall but shares similar traits otherwise. **Restlessly wants to destroy mankind; one of the most hostile Godzillas yet **Name comes from the fact that this Godzilla essentially conquered all of Earth **Is actually a mutant plant that absorbed the DNA of various animals, including dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. ***This DNA influence has produced new jungles full of organism mutated by Godzilla's cells; essentially altering the planet's ecosystems. Spinoff Godzillas *Marvel Godzilla **Match Thor's strength **Stalemated with the Avengers; leaving the battle simply for losing interest in attacking NYC. *Hana Barbara Godzilla **His atomic breath appears to be realistic fire **Can shoot laser beams from his eyes **Godzooky is his nephew **121.92 meters tall: making him the tallest Godzilla before Godzilla Earth 'Abilities' *Atomic Beam **Fireball **Atomic Fire **Red Spiral Ray ***A red and more powerful version of his Atomic Beam. **Ultra Atomic Fire Ray (Purple Atomic Breath which fires from his dorsal spines and Tail). **Radioactive Flame Stream (Godzilla would release a large cloud of high density, high-temperature smoke. This smoke would give way to unleashing a radioactive fire blast attack, the blast is widespread). **Phased-array Radar (Can release Atomic Rays from his dorsal plates/spine). **Nuclear Pulse. ***If Godzilla's mouth is closed before he fires the Atomic Beam; the beam instead detonates within Godzilla himself. It creates a shockwave that strikes anyone near Godzilla. Godzilla himself is not seriously harmed by this explosive force as his body is designed to create this atomic energy. **Magnetic attraction, Energy conduction, and Radiation Absorption. ***Can power-up atomic breath and ranged attacks with natural electricity. **Can charge atomic energy into physical blows. **Can "fly" with his atomic breath via jet propulsion. *Sub-Atomic level healing. **Environment Adaptation (in Shin Godzilla) 'Physique' *Can breathe underwater via gills (Confirmed for the Showa, Legendary, and Shin versions of the character) *Can move 40 Mph (According to a Trendmaster's Trading Card) *Sharp Teeth *Sharp Claws **Burrowing *Bashing Tail *Body Radar *Ageless 'Burning Godzilla' Burning Godzilla/Critical Mass Mode more powerful form of Godzilla that can be caused by a nuclear reaction in Godzilla's heart or by exposer to energy in various space crystals. *Crimson Atomic Beam **A charged version of Godzilla's normal Atomic Beam. *Hyper Fire Beam. *Energy Transfer **Burning Godzilla is able to energy into other kaiju *Heat Wave **A destructive heat wave from his dorsal spines, unfortunately this can partially melt his dorsal spines *Meltdown **When Godzilla's radiation level peaks; it creates a meltdown hot enough to theoretically destroy the world via a China Syndrome. **In the manga; this was hot enough to vaporize Destroyah. 'Strength & Feats' *46 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties. (for movie canons) **Has defeated his arch-rival King Ghidorah multiple times; including Kaiser Ghidorah who is said to be the strongest of the Ghidorahs **Destroyed his more powerful clone, SpaceGodzilla. **As Super Godzilla, defeated Bagan, a monster empowered by a combination of Godzilla and King Ghidorah DNA. **Defeated King Godzilla, a fusion of Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Battra and Biollante DNA (Godzilla Manga). **Destroyed Magita, the Queen of the Trilopods and a monster so massive that she completely dwarfed Godzilla and his allies. **Defeated multiple kaiju at once. ***Abe to defeat multiple Kamacuras ***Defeated both the male and female MUTO ***Fought against an army of MechaGodzilla Drones and Mecha-King Ghidorah, alongside Anguirus (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). ***Defeated both Mechani-Kong and MechaGodzilla ***Survived Hell itself; fighting several demonic kaiju, including a Demon-Godzilla (Godzilla in Hell) https://youtu.be/ivWKeFPoLsw ***Easily defeated Kumonga and Kamacuras ***Defeated Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar at the same time ***Killed both Hedorah and Ebirah at the same time with ease ***Killed Baragon, Varan, and Anguirus in Los Angeles (Godzilla: Planet of Monsters prequel novel) **Effortlessly defeated Zilla within 20 seconds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxhdo4HDgg **Held his ground against The Avengers and the Champions; Black Widow, Hercules, Angel and Ice Man (Marvel) **Fought multiple dinosaurs after getting sent back in time through Doctor Doom's time machine (Marvel) **Killed Orochi, the 8-headed dragon **Killed several Olympian gods and monsters including Zeus **Destroyed Mount Olympus **Destroyed Shinomura, a monster that can regenerate from a single cell (Godzilla Awakening) *One of the strongest kaiju in his franchise. **While human-sized he was still strong enough to hurt The Thing and break through Invisible Woman's forcefield (Marvel) **Can propel his 25,000-ton body hundreds of meters into the air with a single leap **Threw the 30,000 metric ton Kumonga clear over the horizon **Lifted the 55,000 metric ton Ebirah **Lifted the 52,310 ton Titanic on his back **Redirected the 60,000-ton Anguirus through the air with just his tail **Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah who weighs 100,000 tons **Lifted & threw Mechagodzilla II who weighs 150,000 tons **Broke a continental plate **Strong enough to lift a 200,000 metric ton Biollante Neo (Godzilla King of the Monsters Manga) **Plowed through the Golden Gate Bridge like it was nothing **Strength is enough to match Thor, who is strong enough to lift the Midgard Serpent; a mythical monster large enough to wrap around the Earth twice (Marvel) *One of the most durable kaiju in his franchise. **Survived point-blank nuclear explosions on multiple occasions. **Survived getting crushed under skyscrapers on multiple occasions. ***Still standing after having two Skyscrapers fall on top of him, it takes another two to momentarily knock him out (Shin Godzilla) **Recovered quickly from Massive Ordnance Perpetrators, the most powerful bunker busters in existance (Shin Godzilla) **Survived being smothered by a pool of Hedorah's acidic sludge **Survived 4 years frozen in an iceberg in (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth). **Survived & escaped a mini black hole. **Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon point blank **Is flown to the upper atmosphere and dropped back to Earth, along with 100,000 tonnes of Keizer Ghidorah on top of him from the same height and is perfectly fine **Tanked Castle Bravo, the most powerful nuclear bomb created by the United States **Survived 150 nuclear bombs. **Survived a meteor point blank without a scratch. **Tanked Mechagodzilla's entire arsenal, which turned him into a blood sprinkler, for an entire minute and is still standing **Spent 5 years in a volcano. **Swam through the Earth's mantle **Survived the extinction of the dinosaurs (in Godzilla: Rage Across Time). **Survived having a giant crystal impaled through his leg (Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Manga Adaptation). **Survived being impaled through the chest with Battra's horn (Godzilla vs Mothra Manga Adaptation). *Regenerated from a beating heart. *Destroyed the Earth in this battle with SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla in Hell). *Can casually tag supersonic jets out of the air with his hands, tail, and atomic breath **Shot down B-2 Stealth Bombers despite not seeing where they are (Shin Godzilla) *Caught the hypersonic Megaguirus' stringer in mid-air with his jaws *Defeated genetically and mechanically enhanced kaiju he previously fought (Godzilla King of the Monsters Manga series) *Shrugged off a mental attack by Miki, a powerful psychic *Fast enough to catch SpaceGodzilla's crystal projectile with his jaws (Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Manga adaptation). *Kicked off the eruption of Mount Vesuvius (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) *Swam from Hawaii to San Francisco in under 36 hours * With a fully charged atomic breath managed to push back and destroy Gorath, a massive rogue star 62,000 times denser than the Earth *One of the most recognizable and famous fictional icons in history 'Weaknesses and Failures' *Godzilla is not invincible; both his durability and healing factor has limits. **The Oxygen Destroyer is his most iconic weakness; able to disintegrate his flesh. **Burning Godzilla died from a radioactive meltdown; meaning enough radiation or heat can kill Godzilla. **Atomic Breath becomes self-destructive if Godzilla has a massive hole near his neck or shoulders (GMK). **If his second brain is destroyed than Godzilla will be paralyzed and immobile. **Can be immobilized by certain artificial diseases, heavy blizzards or freezing attacks, UFO tractor beams or Mothra's silk. **Hedorah's poison easily burned through Godzilla's hand and eye and Hedorah's smog almost suffocated Godzilla. **Massive missiles can still damage Godzilla (Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S, and Godzilla 2000). **Vulnerable to strong surges of artificial electricity. **Gills and armpits are weak spots. *Relatively slow; even compared to other kaiju. *Sometimes susceptible to mind control. *Has been knock-out by Jet Jaguar (with one punch). *Godzilla's mutated DNA has spawned some of his deadliest enemies (Biollante, Space Godzilla, Destroyah's Perfect Form, Orga). *Shin Godzilla is vulnerable to running out of nuclear energy or overheating from too much energy. Movie Fighting Record Wins (Bold indicates Godzilla killed or destroyed his opponent) (Italics indicate a potential or debatable kill) *''Anguirus: Rematch (1955)'' **Anguirus reappears in other films; but it's unclear if this is the same Anguirus from this film as he is a ally of Godzilla and not an enemy. *King Kong: First Battle (1963) *'Mothra Imago (1964)' **Mothra was dying of old age during the battle *King Ghidorah (1964) **Assisted by Mothra Larva and Rodan *King Ghidorah (1965) **Assisted by Rodan *Ebriah: First Battle (1966) *'Giant Condor (1966)' **One of Godzilla's fastest victories *Ebriah: Rematch (1966) **Ebriah retreats due to suffering severe injuries. *'Kamacuras x3 (1967)' **Only 1 Kamacuras escapes; Godzilla kills 2 of them. *''Kumonga (1967)'' **Assisted by Minya **Kumonga was lit on fire by the Atomic Rays; but managed to survive in Destroy All Monsters (assuming this is the same spider). *'King Ghidorah (1968)' **Assisted by Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Minya, Kumonga, & Gorosaurus (with Manda, Baragon, & Varan as reserves) **King Ghidorah appears in later films since this film takes place in the future; in 1999. *Gabara (1969) **Assisted by Minya *'Final Hedorah (1971)' **Assisted by giant electrodes; which exploited Hedorah's weakness to electricity *King Ghidorah & Gigan (1972) **Assisted by Anguirus *Megalon & Gigan (1973) **Assisted by Jet Jaguar *'Mechagodzilla I: Rematch (1974)' **Assisted by King Caesar *'Mechagodzilla I MKII' & Titanosaurus (1975) **Assisted by a sonar cannon; which exploited Titanosaurus' vulnerability to sound *'Super X (1984)' *Super X II: First Battle (1989) *'Super X II: Rematch (1989)' *Rose Biollante (1989) *'King Ghidorah (1991)' **King Ghidorah is later revived as Mecha King Ghidorah *'Mecha King Ghidorah (1991)' **Mecha King Ghidorah is later recycled for Mechagodzilla II *'Battra (1992)' **Battra died in his attempt to get Godzilla away from the city. *Fire Rodan (1993) *Mechagodzilla II (1993) **MechaGodzilla is disabled by an electrical discharge redirected back at him by Godzilla's magnetic powers. *'Super Mechagodzilla II (1993)' **Fire Rodan suffered a fatal injury during the fight and Godzilla's second brain was destroyed. In order to win: Rodan transferred his soul into Godzilla to regenerate his brain and give him the Red Spiral Ray. *'Spacegodzilla: Rematch (1994)' **Assisted by MOGERA. *'Destroyah (1995)' **As Burning Godzilla **Destroyah attempted to retreat after suffering too much damage. Super X III exploited Destroyah's weakness to cold temperatures by finishing him off with its ice weapons. *Millennian UFO: First Match (1999) *'Orga (1999)' **Orga entered the battle in his UFO. When Godzilla was temporarily knocked down, Orga left the UFO: allowing Godzilla to destroy it with ease. *'Meganula Swarm (2000)' **Some Meganula survived: although the majority of the swarm was destroyed by Godzilla. *'Megaguirus (2000)' *'Baragon (2001)' *'Mothra' & Ghidorah (2001) **Mothra's soul imbued Ghidorah to evolve into King Ghidorah *'King Ghidorah (2001)' *'Kamoebas (2003)' **Occurred offscreen. *'Mothra (2003)' **Mothra intentionally blocked Godzilla's Atomic Ray to save her babies; sacrificing herself in the process. *'Gigan (2004)' **The Xiliens manage to rebuild Gigan relatively quickly. *'Zilla (2004)' **One of Godzilla's fastest victories, taking less than 25 seconds. *''Kumonga (2004)'' **It's unknown if Kumonga survived the battle; as it was sent flying over the horizon, never to be seen again. *'Kamacuras (2004)' *Anguirus, Rodan, & King Caesar (2004) *'Hedorah & Ebirah (2004)' **The majority of the fight occurred offscreen. *'Monster X (2004)' **The Gotengo re-energized Godzilla with its Maser Beam to assist Godzilla. **Monster X was originally assisted by Gigan MK II: however Mothra intervened and became separated from Godzilla and Monster X. *'Male M.U.T.O (2014)' **The M.U.T.Os attempted to outnumber Godzilla 2 to 1: but the Female got distracted when her eggs were being destroyed by Ford. *'Female M.U.T.O (2014)' **Godzilla (SOMEHOW) ambushed M.U.T.O when she attempted to hunt down Ford; thinking Godzilla was already defeated. **Godzilla collapses from his injuries and passes out; but awakens only hours later to confirm his victory. Losses *King Kong: Rematch **King Kong emerges from the water triumphant. Godzilla is nowhere to be found; but roars during the end credits to imply that he's still alive. **There was a myth that Godzilla actually won the match in the Japanese version; but this was debunked to be false. https://youtu.be/h40HDDgYDck?t=14s ***This myth was due to the fact that the American dub removes Godzilla's roar in the end credits. **Tomoyuki Tanaka and many other sources claim that this is a stalemate instead of a victory for Kong. *Mothra Larva Twins (1964) **Godzilla is trapped in a silk cocoon and falls into the ocean: immobilized. *Mechagodzilla (1974) *Final Biollante (1989) **Biollante is badly injured but manages to defeat Godzilla before flying into the sky as spores. **Godzilla is weakened by an artificial bacteria during this duel; which led to him getting KO'd. *Mothra (1992) **Mothra manages to temporarily trap Godzilla underwater with a magical seal. *Spacegodzilla (1994) **Spacegodzilla traps Godzilla Jr. to confirm his victory. *Super X III (1995) **Super X III freezes Godzilla solid. *Mothra Larva Twins & Kiryu MK II (2003) **Godzilla is trapped in a silk cocoon and Kiryu drags him into the ocean: immobilized. *Gotengo (2004) **Godzilla is buried under a glacier as the Gotengo creates a fissure. Ties *Anguirus: First Match (1955) *Frog Hedorah (1971) **Godzilla is unable to harm Hedorah's slime body, but Hedorah is too small and weak to harm Godzilla and so Hedorah flees *Flying Hedorah (1971) **Godzilla suffocates on Hedorah's smog, but Hedorah had no interest in fighting and retreats *Mothra vs. Battra Larvas (1992) *Kiryu (2002) **Kiryu goes berserk and attacks the city; Godzilla ignores Kiryu's rampage and flees *Kiryu: Rematch (2002) **Both monsters severely injured. Godzilla retreated back into the water, but Kiryu's battery was drained and so was unable to finish off Godzilla. Super Godzilla http://www.tohokingdom.com/vg/super_godzilla/game_specifics.htm * Energy Tail attack * Explosive Shoulder Ram * Nova Breath * Naval Blast * Super Punch * Spiral Fire * Electric Discharge * Full Body Strike * Increases his base form capabilities by 2000x 'Ultraman Info' 'History' Initially a basic Ultra Soldier from the Land of Light in the nebula of M78, Ultraman arrived on Earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive. After Bemular was destroyed, Ultraman stayed to protect Earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien invaders. However, his time on Earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was damaged in his fight with Zetton, in which his enemy used a weapon that Ultraman had not expected--one specifically targeting the Ultra Crusader's warning light. Zetton was left to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. Through the years, Ultraman has protected the Earth from many monsters and aliens alongside his fellow Ultra Brothers. 'Background' *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons (Earth Gravitation) *Age: Over 20,000 Earth years old *Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters/2,600 ft *Running Speed: 280 miles per hour *Transformation Device: Beta Capsule *Human Host: Shin Hayata 'Abilities' *Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *Ultra Armor: Ultraman's ultra durable skin, this grants him different immunities. **Immune to electricity. **Resistant against heat. **Resistant against his own Specium Ray. **Resistant against the force of an atomic explosion. **Resistant against chemical weathering. *Teleportation: Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy *Ultra Barrier: Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. Ultraman can also use it in conjunction with another Ultra to survive from being frozen. *Ultra Shower: Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack as the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. *Ultra V Barrier: Ultraman can cross his hands to deflect attacks. *Dimensional Travelling: With the blue stone of Baraj, Ultraman can cross through dimensional. *Specium Ray: When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Ultra-Attack Ray: Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *Ultra-slash: Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. They also have a homing effect. *Slash Shield: The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown *Slash Ray: Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. It can lift the opponent into the air. *Flouroscope Ray: Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *Ultra Discernment: Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. *Catch-Rings: Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. *Ultra Psychic/Willpower: Ultraman has used this abilities to stop various form of projectile attacks abilities. *Physical combat abilities such as Ultra Punch (Has the power of fifty charging elephants), Ultra Chop, Ultra Kick, Swoop Kick, Ultra-Head Butt, Dropped Rock, Ultra Swing, Flying Mare, Monkey Flip and Neck Hanging. *Ultra Haze Slash: Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Ultraman slices or punches the opponent as he passes. *Rotation Choking Kick: Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. *Giga Specimum Ray: A more powerful version of the normal Specimum Ray. **Plasma Giga Specimum Ray: An even more powerful version of the Giga Specimum Ray can be unleashed by receiving energy from the Plasma Spark. Super Fighter Ultraman In Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends, Ultraman has excess to a power Super Fighter form. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons List of Super Fighter Ultraman's Abilities *Ultra Crown: A device that allows Ultraman to transform into Super Fighter without the cost of his own life energy. *Super Fighter Armor: Ultraman posses Super Fighter Armor. *Ultraman also possesses a form that increases his power and strength, it also upgrades his Color Timer. His can best be described as Ultraman's equivalent to Goku's Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. Ultraman Dark As a Spark Doll, Ultraman was Dark Lived into a evil version known as Ultraman Dark, this abilities are given dark elements. List of Ultraman Dark's Abilities *Dark Specimum Ray. *Dark Ultra Slash. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated 48 opponents *He is capable of lifting a 100,000-ton tanker and bench-pressing 200,000 tonnes. *Flies a nuke from the Earth to deep space in just ten seconds and came back to so quickly that nobody noticed him enter the atmosphere *Can take on multiple opponents at once. *Ripped off Gabora's metal head plates. *Ripped off Jirass's neck frill. *Alongside Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace, defeated U-Killersaurus, Yapool's most powerful choju. *Able to throw monsters that weight the same weight as Ultraman or slightly more. *Defeated Chaosroid U, his evil clone twice. *Alongside 7 other Ultras, defeated fusion monster Giga-Khimairia who was 512 meters tall, 738 meters long and weighs 682,549 tons. *Able to destroy multiple Imperializer drones. *Was able destroy a rock substance that covered Earth's sun's alongside the other Ultra Brothers. *Fought Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army alongside Ultraseven, Ultraman Mebius and Gomora. *Able to destroy multiple Darkclops drones. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Destroyed Gorg Fire Golza. *Defeated the King Demon Beast of Light, Maga-Zetton. *Destroyed Tsuiphon, a space warrior kaiju was powerful enough to defeat Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ace Killer, Ultraman Leo, Astra, Gomora, Red King, Eleking, Bemstar, Vakishim, Zetton, Ultraman 80 and Ultraseven, and killed Alien Mephilas destroying Earth's Moon in the process (in Ultraman: Super Warrior Legend). 'Weakness' *As with other Ultra warriors, Ultraman's weakness is their need for solar energy. The Earth's atmosphere weakens the Ultramen the longer they stay because it naturally filters out the majority of light that reaches its surface. **The average depiction of Ultraman cannot survive on Earth for more than three minutes. **As with other Ultramen, Ultraman posses an important organ called the Color Timer. If this organ is damaged with enough force, it can seriously injure Ultraman as seen when he was defeated by Zetton. In some cases the color timer can be pierced by opponents like Tsuiphon. *Unable to withstand extreme cold. * Despite his strength, Ultraman wasn't strong enough to carry Skydon, a monster that weighed 200,000 tons. '?' To be added. '?' To be added. '?' To be added. Category:Blog posts